


Fall in love with me this Christmas

by ShowThemYouCare



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, i hope you all like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowThemYouCare/pseuds/ShowThemYouCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy goes back home for the holidays, he has to give Clarke Griffin a ride. </p>
<p>Inspired by Michael Bublé's "Cold December Night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bellarke fanfic, I'm kinda nervous to put it out there but here it goes ! I hope you all like it.  
> Also, English is not my first language so I really hope I haven't made mistakes but if I have, please let me know and I'll correct them :)
> 
> Thanks to my friend V for reading it <3

Finals were over, thank God. Bellamy was a right mess, his exams just drained all of his energy and left him exhausted : he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in his pillow and sleep for a century or two. But then he remembered that he had to go home for the holidays, he remembered the smile on his mother’s face and how the whole house smells of cookies and candles and he immediately felt joyful again.  
He was packing for Christmas, shoving Octavia’s presents in his duffel bag, hoping they won’t break during the way home. Octavia was still in high school and missed her brother very much, so much that she sends him a good morning text every day and tries to keep him updated on her busy social life even if Bellamy doesn’t really like to hear about all of her male friends. It’s stupid, really, but he can’t help but wanting to protect her from far away and always does a standard Facebook background check on every name she mentions. 

 

His phone was buzzing underneath his pillow.  
« Hi mom ! » Bellamy said, still stuffing sweaters and socks in his bag, « What’s up? ».  
His mother wanted to know if he had left already, he was about to answer when he heard someone knocking on his dorm room.  
« Wait a second, mom, someone’s here ! ». Bellamy then opened to door and saw his sister’s friend : Clarke Griffin.  
His mom’s voice was heard again : « That’s why I called you actually, I told Mrs Griffin that you could give Clarke a ride since you two go to the same school, her car has broken down and she had no other way to get home in time for Christmas, can you imagine ? Not to be home for Christmas, that’s unthinkable ! You’re so sweet Bell ! »  
Bellamy frowned and laughed internally about his mother’s rant, she was talking non stop so that he won’t have any other choice than to accept.  
« Okay ! I’ll give her a ride home, you can stop now. You’re unbelievable. See you tonight mum, love you too ». 

 

Clarke had now her back against the doorframe, smirking. « I guess she didn’t tell you I was coming… Sorry about that » she said, entering his room and taking books out of his bookshelf.

« Wow, make yourself at home why don’t you Clarke ? » Bellamy muttered under his breath  
« Come on, we’ve known each other for as long as I remember, I’m not going to play shy around you now » she answered, still flipping through his textbooks. « Your classes seem utterly dull, I can’t believe you haven’t died of boredom yet to be honest ».  
« Excuse you, Miss Pre-Med, we don’t all want to spend our days with our hands in someone else’s bloody and disgusting body ».  
She laughed at the response and sat down on his bed. « It’s been a while, hasn’t it ? » 

 

Bellamy knew what she was talking about : it’s been a while since they last talked. They’ve known each other for ever and spent the majority of their lives together with Clarke living in the same little town he was from : she and Octavia were only a year apart and had been friends since kindergarten. However, no one could say that Bellamy and Clarke were friends : they knew each other and saw each other all the time because of Octavia but that was it and now they had no reason to hang out together at Ark University. She had her friends from pre-med whom he had seen a few times around campus and he had his own friends from his History classes.  
Bellamy didn’t want to get into this conversation so he grabbed his bag and headed for the door : « You’re coming or what ? Not gonna wait forever you know » he said as he looked over his shoulder. She quickly got up from his bed and followed him outside to where his car was parked. It had been snowing so he would have to get rid of all the snow on his windshield before getting in the car. He saw Clarke getting a mischevious grin on her face and said : « Don’t even think about throwing snow at me or I swear to God, you’ll be spending Christmas all alone in your dorm ». His threat seemed to work as she took their bags, put them in the trunk of his car and then waited patiently on the passenger seat. 

 

They were driving in complete silence for the last twenty minutes. Bellamy didn’t want to talk but even he could see how awkward the situation was. He had to say something, he couldn’t drive for three hours in silence.  
« So how’s the boy-  
Do you wanna put on some music ? » she said at the same time 

 

Silence. Again.

 

« Yeah, do you want to listen to anything in particular ? » Bellamy said softly  
« I was thinking we could listen to Michael Bublé’s christmas album, it would set the mood » she replied, already preparing the CD  
« Yeah no, we’re absolutely not going to listen to that. My mom loves that album and I’m sure it will be playing 24/7 as soon as I get home, so no Bublé until then, please ».  
Clarke giggled and lifted her hands up « Okay, I totally get it. Well, let me plug my iPhone in and we’ll pick something else ». 

 

They were both just listening to Queen when Clarke finally answered his aborted question from earlier « We broke up », she said, fidgeting with her fingers.  
Bellamy was so focused on the road he did not even remember his own question and was left wondering what she was talking about. His surprised look must have been pretty easy to read because she immediately explained : « You asked me about my boyfriend earlier, so… We broke up ».  
He knew he had to show empathy or say something along the lines « I’m so sorry » but the truth is, he was not. Her ex-boyfriend, Finn Collins was a douchebag. He knows because Octavia told him : Clarke told Octavia everything and she repeated everything to Bellamy. Finn treated Clarke like shit, cheated on her and didn’t even try to deny it when rumors spread around campus. Guys like Finn made Bellamy’s blood boil. 

 

« He was a dick. You’re better off without him, Clarke. » Bellamy was now looking at Clarke with a hint of a smile on his face. His eyes were soft and she couldn’t help but smile back.  
« I know. But he was my first real boyfriend and it hurts being betrayed by someone you really care about » she replied looking out the window.  
« You honestly deserve much better » He didn’t even know why he was comforting her, he had no interest in her love life. Well, that’s not entirely true : he cared about her being happy, that’s it. She’s been Octavia’s friend for ages after all, and he guesses he grew attached to her along the way. She was like this annoying girl who was always hanging around at his house and that he liked to make fun of.  
She didn’t answer. He looked at her once more as she flew her hand up to her cheek and erased teardrops that were falling down her face. He felt his throat going dry and his heart clenching for a second. 

 

« Hey » he whispered, « How about some Bublé ? »  
She looked up and smiled at him, her eyes still a bit watery. She put the album into the CD player and the melody of Christmas songs instantly filled up the car. 

They would arrive home in one hour now, and Bublé was still playing. Clarke was dancing along, she looked like a kid who ate too much sugar and he felt content. 

 

« Are you going to see Roma when you’re home ? » she asked, turning the music down in order to be heard from Bellamy  
« No, why? »  
« I figured you would see her, she was your girlfriend before you left for college, wasn't she ? »  
« Yeah, well, it was never serious between us and like you said, we broke up » Bellamy answered drily  
« I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up. I was just thinking about high school and how every girl was insanely jealous of her because she got to be your girlfriend, we were so stupid back then »  
We ? » said Bellamy « Who’s we ? »  
Oh… You know, just girls in general. Hey ! It’s my favorite song » she said and turned up the volume. 

 

Cold December Night by Bublé was playing and she was singing along, putting her feet up on the headboard and extending her arms « Fall in love with me this Christmaaaaaaaas ». Her hand hit him in the shoulder and he immediately suppressed the spark he felt when she touched him. It was ridiculous. 

 

« Of course your favorite song is the most cheesiest Christmas song of all time », said Bellamy, mocking her.  
« Stop it, it’s beautiful. You have to imagine the story playing out before your eyes, I’m sure even you would find it charming and romantic ».  
« I doubt it » he answered. 

They were finally home. Bellamy dropped her off in front of her house and they went their separate ways. 

 

Bellamy was getting out of a hot shower when he heard laughter coming from Octavia’s bedroom. Only it wasn’t Octavia’s laugh. He knocked and open his sister bedroom’s door and sighed when he saw her.

« What are you already doing here Clarke? I dropped you off an hour ago ! »  
Octavia came in with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands and playfully pushed her brother aside « Calm down Bell, I called her and I left her no choice, you know how much I missed her », she said, giving Clarke her mug. 

Bellamy turned his heels and was on his way to his bedroom when a small hand clasped his arm and made him stop. He turned around and saw Clarke, looking all shy. 

« What do you want, Princess ? » He hasn’t called her princess in years. The nickname came from 8 and 7 year old Clarke and Octavia who decided, after watching Cinderella for the first time, that they were to be called princess by everyone. At the time, 11 year old Bellamy obliged and the nickname stayed. 

« I realized I haven’t thanked you for the ride yet, so… Thanks, Bell ». She then hugged him and disappeared, leaving him totally dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway. He knew he would see a lot more of her during the two weeks that were separating them from Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter ! I really like Murphy and Clarke together, I know, I'm bad.  
> I hope you all like it :)

Bellamy was absolutely right when he thought he would see Clarke again. She was hanging out with Octavia every goddamn day. He didn’t complain because he knew how happy it made Octavia but even his own friends were gravitating around her when she was at his house.  
He finally managed to get Miller and Murphy in his bedroom, where they were supposed to play video games and drink beer. 

 

Murphy whistled and laughed as soon as Bellamy closed his door.  
« What? » Bellamy asked angrily  
« How can you even want to play video games with Clarke in your house ? »  
« I don’t understand »  
« She’s hot, man. I mean, she’s always been ridiculously cute and adorable and stuff, but this… Oh my God, she’s really really beautiful. »  
« You’re gross, she’s a kid ». Bellamy answered, giving Murphy and Miller their playstation controllers  
Miller laughed « She’s not though, she’s 20, we’re 23, the age gap means nothing now. I’m gonna make a move on her if you don’t, I swear ».  
« Don’t even think about it, or I’ll kill you ». growled Bellamy  
« Someone’s possessive…» commented Murphy, winking at Miller  
« Shut up. I’m not, she’s a kid and you’re a bunch of jerks, that’s it. Now can we please play ? » 

 

Miller and Murphy were always taking breaks from the game to head down to the kitchen where Octavia and Clarke were baking cookies and gossiping. Bellamy decided to follow them, he was tired of waiting upstairs for them to come back. He entered the kitchen and saw Octavia laughing with Miller : she used to have a little girl crush on him when she was younger but he knows it’s not the case anymore… At least he hoped. Murphy was openly flirting with Clarke. She was cutting the cookie dough into stars and when a strand of her hair fell in front of her face, Murphy placed it back behind her ear, smiling at her. Bellamy felt … jealous. He wanted to punch his friend in the face and had to physically restrain himself from doing it. 

 

« Hey Murphy », he said, getting glances from everyone, « You left your phone upstairs, your mom called and she wants you back home right now, something to do with dinner ». It was a complete lie, but he couldn’t stand seeing Murphy and Clarke being so close that their knees were actually touching.  
Murphy said goodbye and Miller soon followed him out of the Blake’s house. Octavia approached her brother and whispered « I know what you’re doing Bell. It’s adorable ».  
Clarke was totally oblivious to what was happening between the Blake siblings, she was way too focused on checking on the cookies in the oven.  
« They’re ready now ! » Clarke said while she was doing her little victory dance. She does that stupid dance every time she’s excited about something, he’s seen her do that dance more times than he can count : Clarke is always excited about something. That’s what was so likable about her, she was always cheerful and positive. 

 

Bellamy caught himself staring at Clarke. She was taking the cookies out of the oven, frowning from being so concentrated on not dropping any on the floor. Murphy was kind of right : she’s always been a cute girl but seeing her now, with her burgundy skater skirt and a white woolen jumper, she looked like these cute but also absurdly gorgeous women he saw in Christmas movies. She looked mature but still adorable and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her long blond hair that was bouncing every time she excitedly jumped up and down in his kitchen.  
Thank God his mother came in the kitchen or he’ll still be creeping from afar. 

 

« Do you want to stay for dinner Clarke ? I’m making a roast ! » Aurora asked  
« No thank you, I promised Raven I would get a coffee with her tonight. Another time maybe ? » she answered. 

Bellamy quickly went back to his bedroom. Clarke knocked on his door, he didn’t answer but she pushed it open nonetheless. He was playing with his headphone on. She decided to leave the plate of cookies on his bed, near the entrance of his bedroom and left. 

 

Later on, Bellamy thanked Octavia for the cookies and she answered « It was Clarke, not me. She wanted to ask you something, didn’t you see her ? »  
« No », Bellamy answered « Maybe… maybe you could give me her number so that I can ask her what she wanted to tell me ? It could be really serious or school related »  
« Yeah, tell yourself that. I just texted you her number. » she laughed as she closed her bedroom door in his face. 

 

How the hell did this happen ? A few days ago, he was gutted at the thought of giving her a ride and now he was looking at her like she was a freaking wonder and wanted to call her, to hear her voice. Feelings don’t just appear like that, it has to grow from somewhere and he definitely never had feelings for her, he told himself. Still, he was typing her number into his phone and lay on his bed. He couldn’t believe it, he was actually pinning over a girl he never showed any signs of affection whatsoever. 

 

« You need to get a grip Bellamy » he told himself  « she is Clarke, just Clarke, the little girl who was inventing dance routines to the Jonas Brothers in your living room ». He was still wondering what she wanted to tell him so he finally gave in and called her. 

 

« Hello, Clarke Griffin speaking » she answered  
« My God Clarke, you answer your phone like a grandpa. » he ruffled his hair  
« Bellamy ? What is happening ? Is Octavia okay ? » she was clearly panicking  
« Calm down Princess, nothing’s happened. I just wanted to know what you meant to tell me earlier »  
« Oh… Yeah. Nevermind, it’s not that important »  
« Tell me, Griffin » he ordered  
« Could you help me decorate the house tomorrow ? My mom’s not home and my father used to do it cause it’s dangerous to put stuff on the roof but now it’s … » Her father had passed away two years ago in a terrible car accident, he could remember her crying in Octavia’s arms.  
« I’ll do it, see you tomorrow ». He hung up. 

 

He thought about what Clarke meant to him some more and came to the conclusion that he was just in need of affection lately. He had no real girlfriend since he ended things with Roma three years ago. Sure, he had one night stands in college, drunken hook ups but none of them meant anything. He was just projecting his loneliness on the only girl he saw since finals were over : Clarke. It’d be over soon and he didn’t have to worry about it. He rapidly fell asleep, reassured about his discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo ? How did it go ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy goes to Clarke's house to help her with her Christmas decorations and an ex reappears... 
> 
> Mild swearing at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER !   
> I began my internship and didn't have a moment to myself ! 
> 
> So sorry, hope you like this one !

Bellamy had woken up early and was now ready to drive to Clarke’s house to put up her Christmas decorations. Something in the space time continuum must have changed because he’s almost glad to do it, glad that she didn’t ask someone else to do it. Bellamy knew how important Christmas is to Clarke and he can’t help but feel honored to help her in this task. 

He parked his car in her driveway and felt… anxious. She was looking at him behind the window and gave him a shy smile. Bellamy felt a lump in his throat and exhaled loudly creating a cloud of mist in the very cold winter air. 

« Hey, come on in, you’re gonna freeze » she said 

Bellamy stepped into her house and she led him towards the couch in the living room. He sat down and suddenly realized that he had never entered her house. He used to drop Octavia off, he used to pick her up but he never came in. 

« Your.. uhm, your house is lovely » Great, he sounded like an old lady now.   
« Thanks. I’m really sorry to have bothered you with all this Christmas stuff, first the ride now the decorations, I’m so embarrassed »  
« Don’t be » he answered « I love helping you out »  
She raised an eyebrow at him.   
« Well no, that’s not what I meant, I don’t LOVE that, it’s just that it’s… It’s okay »   
She giggled and said : « I probably forgot to mention that we’d have to go buy the Christmas tree ? »   
« Yeah, you forgot. It’s okay though, I’ll go and pick one for you »   
« No ! I’ll come with you, it’s not fair if I let you do all the hard work » 

They got into the car and drove to the Christmas tree lot. There were numerous families fighting over the biggest tree and Clarke looked sad. 

« What’s wrong? » he asked, worried  
« I just think it’s sad that people fight over a tree. I mean, it’s just a tree… Who cares if it’s enormous ? Christmas is supposed to be a happy time. » she smiled shyly while shrugging her shoulders   
« Yeah, you’re right, they’re idiots. »

They went for a medium tree and got help from the manager to put it on the roof of his car.   
« Is this your first Christmas together kids ? I find it really cute ! You seem really happy » said the manager   
Clarke was laughing and Bellamy was too flushed to even deny.   
« I think it’s going to make us very happy, thank you Sir » said Clarke and got in the car. 

The first few minutes on the way home were silent until Clarke said « I’m sorry I didn’t deny, he just seemed so happy I didn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise. It’s nothing, right ? »   
« Right », he answered and felt a little bit disappointed. To be quite honest, he was already imagining that Clarke had said that because she felt something for him too… It was now clear that he had watched way too many romantic films with Octavia. 

While Bellamy was putting the Christmas tree up in her living room, Clarke was fetching decorations from the attic. 

« Okay everything’s down there now », she was sweating a little bit and exhaled loudly.   
« I should get started on the rooftop decorations then… » he answered   
« What ? »  
« The rooftop. Isn’t that why you asked me over today ? » he inquired   
« Well yes, but I was hoping we could decorate the tree together too » she said in a whisper 

Silence. 

« Don’t worry, it was a stupid idea, I mean you’re not ten, you probably don’t want t-   
« Yeah let’s do it » he said, interrupting her rant 

She put some Christmas music on because « no one can decorate a tree without listening to some Christmas music, were you raised in a barn ? » and they started placing delicate red and white decorations on the branches.   
Clarke was more dancing than putting up decorations though. But he didn’t complain, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and just felt… happy. She was swaying her hips and spinning and laughing and it was just enchanting to see her being so joyful.   
The song « Rockin’ around the Christmas tree » came up and she clapped. 

« Yeeeees, my favorite ! Dance with me ! »   
« No no no, I don’t dance Princess »   
« Bellamy. Dance with me, it’s gonna be fun, I promise »

She took his hands into her tiny ones and began doing rock steps. He obviously had trouble following her so she slowed down and placed her left hand on his shoulder blade while her right hand was still in one of his. They began dancing to the rhythm of the song and she was singing over the tune.   
He made her spin and held her close to his body when the song came to an end.   
Her face was really close to his and she was still smiling, a little bit out of breath. 

« The song is really short » she said   
« It’s a shame » he whispered 

Bellamy was looking into her eyes and wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He leaned in a little closer when Clarke let go of him and turned to the Christmas tree, her cheeks flushed. 

« I think you should go onto the roof, it’s gonna be dark soon » she said 

Bellamy was totally lost for words and did as she said. There he was, on Clarke Griffin’s roof putting the lights along the gutter. He heard the doorbell ringing but kept on making sure everything was attached to the roof, he didn’t want to create a Christmas disaster and put Clarke’s house on fire. 

He heard some noise coming from the front door   
« Go away, I really don’t want to talk to you » Clarke said.   
« I need to talk to you, you have to listen to me » a male voice said. He didn’t recognize that voice.  
« Please just go. I think you’ve said everything I needed to hear when I caught you with that girl in your bed » 

Oh. The douchebag was here. And he was stuck on the roof. He tried to see what was happening by leaning closer to the edge of the roof. 

« Let go of me Finn ! You’re hurting me ! »   
Finn was holding her arm firmly and was trying to get into her house. 

« HEY ! GET LOST ! » Bellamy yelled. He was ready to get down and beat the crap out of him when his foot slipped and he fell back first into the snow. 

« OH MY GOD ! BELL ! » Clarke ran towards him « Are you okay? Are you hurt ? Can you hear me ? » she was frantically placing her hands everywhere on his body. Bellamy’s back was hurting like a bitch but he smiled at the contact. 

« I’m fine Princess, just go inside »  
« No, you go inside. Let me help you » she said as she tried to get him up on his two feet. « Okay hold onto me » 

Clarke was stronger than he expected. They went passed Finn into the house, she laid him on the couch and went back to the door. 

« As you can see, Finn, I don’t need nor want you anymore. You are literally the worst person I ever had the displeasure to meet, you’re a jerk and a cheater. I don’t want to see your ever again. NOW GET THE FUCK OFF ! »   
« Wait, are you dating Bellamy Blake ? Is this a joke ? You can do so much better Clarke, please listen to me »   
« Yes, I’m dating Bellamy. He’s a real man and knows how to treat me with respect, you’ll never be a man, you’re just a little boy who’s scared of his own feelings. Go to hell. » Clarke slammed the door into his face and pressed her forehead against the wooden doorframe. 

« Wow. Didn’t know you had that in you princess » said Bellamy wincing   
« I’m full of surprises Blake. Now let’s check your back, you dummy » Clarke said kneeling in front of the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you liked it ! :D


End file.
